The present disclosure relates to how a database server system can be monitored. Computer databases allow storage and access to various types of data. Typically, data is stored in databases within tables. Data may be stored in the database and extracted from the database using database queries. Special types of databases, such as relational databases, may be employed. Databases may run on dedicated server systems; these systems may be dedicated computer systems which allow for remote database access. Databases may be accessed remotely over a computer network. Such a computer network may be a local computer network or a large-scale computer network such as the World Wide Web. Database server systems host one or multiple databases and provide functionality for database access via a computer network. A database server system may allow a multitude of users to simultaneously connect to any hosted database.
To provide information regarding available resources, performance characteristics, or further data related to the operation and the functionality of the database, the database server system typically provides functionality for gathering such information. The information may be the amount of free disk space available on the database server system, the amount of free system memory available on the database server system, the processor load of one or more processors of the database server system, the database server system temperature, or any other measurable system characteristic.